Would You Light My Candle?
by FrostedHoodies
Summary: Wax play and bondage with Jack and Pitch


Pitch had got the idea at North's annual Christmas party. Bunny – or as Pitch liked to think of him 'Clumsy Paws' – had knocked a long silver taper over Jack's hand as he over-enthusiastically reached for the carrots. Jack's initial reaction as the hot wax dripped onto his wrist was shock and maybe a glimmer of pain, but Pitch did not miss the moment when his open-mouthed expression of surprise turned into one of curiosity. Pitch had kept his eyes on his young lover all evening and felt desire curling through his belly as Jack experimentally dripped tiny droplets of wax over his skin, sometimes touching his fingers to a melting candle and jumping slightly as the heat reached his senses.

"So adorable" Tooth had sighed dreamily. "You know that a lot of children are fascinated by fire" she added to Pitch.

Pitch restrained himself from snorting and rolling his eyes with extreme difficulty. The Guardians had the annoying habit of treating Jack like a child. They saw him as an innocent little boy rather than a sexual young adult. In the Guardians' eyes, Jack was as pure as the perfectly pale snow he produced. Except for North, of course. Pitch was fairly certain that given all his suggestive comments, the Guardian of Wonder knew _exactly _what he and Jack were up to behind closed doors. North always took delight in asking prying questions about the odd marks on Jack's neck, wondering aloud why Pitch and Jack were 'renovating the guest room' when they slept over (in response to their confused glances he added that he had 'heard the bed moving around all night'), and telling Pitch that he hoped he could 'keep up with Jack, energy-wise'.

Tonight was clearly no different as North's farewell concluded with the cheerful warning "Don't wear Jack out, Pitch! He has his duties to tend to."

The only good thing about these excruciating remarks that always left Pitch's cheeks burning was that they seemed to put Jack in the mood for some decidedly adult fun. Pitch arrived back at his lair before Jack (travelling through shadows was like teleportation so it was faster than flying). They always made a point of leaving events separately. Their relationship wasn't a secret, but neither of them was ready to be overt about it either.

"Mwah" Jack said, appearing out of nowhere and pressing his lips to Pitch's cheek. "Hello lover."

"Hello yourself" Pitch smirked. "Can I ask you something?"

Jack paused in the process of performing a mid-air somersault and stared at Pitch upside-down. "Uh-oh."

"No, not something bad or anything. Just…when Bunny dropped that candle on you…it kind of…seemed like you _liked _it."

Pitch knew that his suspicions were correct as soon as he saw the brilliant pink blush colour Jack's cheeks.

"I guess I did. Heat has always been a bit of a thing for me" he confessed shyly.

"Well, it just so happens that I have candles" Pitch purred, gently placing his hands either side of Jack's slender waist and leading him into the bedroom.

"Really? For romantic dinners with you are the nightmares?" Jack laughed, the muscles of his stomach twitching under Pitch's fingers.

Pitch poked him playfully and he emitted a sharp squeak which turned into a whine as Pitch snaked his fingers up the flesh of his abdomen, casting his hoodie aside. Flying was evidently good for one's abdominal muscles as Jack was so firm up through his torso, able to hold himself still as he hovered several inches off the tiled floor. Pitch ran his fingers up Jack's chest, circling his nipples, smiling as Jack arched up into his touch, head tilted back, fringe falling back on his forehead.

"You're always so cool and composed, Jack" Pitch purred in the youngest Guardians' ear, "and I want to see you come apart."

Jack's breath hitched as Pitch pushed him back onto the bed. Jack stared up at him, a shudder running through him and eyes darkening with lust.

"Let's play a game." Pitch's voice was a melodious hum and the mere sound of it sent tendrils of desire flooding through Jack's body, pooling low in his belly. He swallowed hard, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I want to tie you up and have my way with you." His cock twitched as Jack visibly shivered in front of him, his eyes darkening with lust. "I want to see you straining, begging, needing to be touched."

Jack let out a choked cry as at the flick of Pitch's wrist the shadows bound his wrists to the bed post and a lit cerulean blue candle manifested in Pitch's hands.

"I think this colour will look lovely on your skin."

Jack inhaled sharply as the first droplets of wax landed on his chest. The heat seemed to hit his skin as a pin-prick and then blossom out around it, mist rising from his flesh due to the sharp contrast between the temperature of the wax and his body. The wax cooled before it could really run patterns on his skin, but it just felt so good and the warmth seemed to be _everywhere_.

Pitch gasped in fascination, his cock aching in his robes, as he noticed that the wax droplets had spread into the shape of snowflakes on Jack's skin. Everything about this boy was just so amazing, Pitch felt like he could spend the next millennia exploring it and still not be done. Experimentally he coated his finger in wax and pressed it to Jack's nipple.

Jack spasmed beneath him. "_Fuck_. So hard" he whined, gasped, screamed, eyes sliding closed at the intensity of the sensation.

"So beautiful like this" Pitch crooned, cupping his hand beneath the candle, coating his palm before pressing it over Jack's belly, leaning forward to kiss him at the same time, swallowing the delicious moan this pulled from deep in Jack's throat.

"How does it feel?" Pitch moved so that his thigh was between Jack's legs, rubbing against his achingly hard cock while he busied himself with scattering wax droplets all over Jack's body.

"Hot, good, soooo good" Jack rambled, thrusting his hips against Pitch's leg. "Like I'm yours."

God, that was what Pitch wanted to hear.

The Boogeyman coated his fingers in wax, before sliding his hands under Jack's luscious thighs, gripping them firmly in the way he knows drives Jack crazy, before slipping up to squeeze his ass, lifting him off the bed, digging his fingers into Jack's cool skin. Jack's hips bucked forwards and he arched his back needily.

"Oh God" Jack cried out, his voice drenched with need. "I need to touch, please. More, please, Pitch, more, more."

Pitch had never seen Jack fall so completely apart and the sight and sound of him struggling against his confines made his cock throb, hot and hard between his legs.

"Lie still" Pitch commanded. "And you can't touch yourself. Not until I'm done with you." When Jack moaned piteously, twisting desperately, Pitch silently instructed the shadows to hold him tighter. Tears trickled down Jack's flushed cheeks and Pitch kissed them away – they tasted simultaneously fresh and salty – as he traced letters in wax onto Jack's chest.

He spread Jack's thighs, dipping down between them to lick a wet stripe down his perineum. Jack clenches around him, his breath catching in his throat, sounding utterly overwhelmed.

"You're so beautiful" Pitch mumbled against Jack's balls. He lifted his head, kissing up Jack's abdomen, carefully avoiding the wax designs – back to his lips. Jack strained against his bonds, messily kissing every part of Pitch he could access.

"I'm so close" Jack panted, pulling restlessly against the ties, hips stuttering off the bed as the pressure built up inside him. He let out a keening cry when Pitch wrapped his long fingers around his cock, stroking him firmly until he Jack was shuddering and sobbing beneath him, and sticky wetness covered his hand and the sheets. Everything was sweet and fresh like the smell of the air after it rains. Jack collapsed back on the bed, chest heaving, eyes half-lidded.

"Can you –"

Jack nodded dazedly, taking Pitch's throbbing length into his mouth. It only takes a few sucks before Pitch is coming down Jack's throat, Jack too sated and over-sensitive to do anything but swallow it down. Pitch braced himself on his elbows, breathing hard and shallow in the aftershocks of his orgasm as Jack placidly beneath him, limp in his bonds, but eyes open, gazing into Pitch's face. It was one of the more intimate moments in Pitch's life: a moment where everything just fell away and all was left was him and Jack.

It took a few minutes for Pitch to calm down enough to gently untie Jack's wrists, and guide him back down onto the bed. Jack was so pliant, his body simply curving into Pitch's, his eyes gently falling closed before he fought to open them again. Sapphires in the darkness, Pitch thought fondly, brushing Jack's fringe out of his eyes.

"I'm worried I've broken you" Pitch teased, running his hand down Jack's side, leaving it rest in the curve of his waist.

"'M okay" Jack mumbled. It was silent in the lair but for their breathing which was slowly evening out, becoming less erratic. Jack murmured softly, rolling onto his back and woozily propping himself up on his elbows, remembering the Pitch writing on his chest with the wax. His heart thumped pleasurably and he felt butterflies flutter in his belly when he read the word:

'Mine'.

"Did you like it?" Pitch asked sleepily, reaching up to run his fingers along the worry lines that had creased Jack's forehead.

"Mmm, yeah. I think I may have to thank the Easter Kangaroo for dropping that candle on me."


End file.
